


Missing You

by ClassyFangirl_TRASH



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Help, I Love You, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Poetic, Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl_TRASH/pseuds/ClassyFangirl_TRASH
Summary: A story of no one and everyone, for no one and everyone





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this and I was sad. I had to share it. Love it or leave it, I guess. No fandom, no ship, just words from the heart.

_ I miss you _ .

_ I’m right here. _

_ Are you? _

_ What are you talking about? I’m right in front of you. I’m right here! _

It didn’t feel like it anymore. They had drifted. I should’ve known. The flood of love and lust and need and dependency. I should have  _ known.  _ Known that it would have sent us adrift, not knowing where they would end up. I should’ve known that it would have sent us through a storm that ripped them away from each other and sent them far away from each other. I wish I would have known earlier. I would have held tighter. It was too late.

~~~~~

_ I miss you. _

The cursor blinked. What else was there to say? I missed them. It wasn’t fair. I missed them and they left me.

_ I miss you _ it said. It glared, bright and accusatory. 

_ I miss you.  _ It felt like a death wish. Felt like asking to be slaughtered. It hurt. So much. The worst part though, was that I would have been happy. I could have been happy. 

_ I miss you _ disappeared from the screen.

~~~~~

_ I miss you _ showed up again. And again. Over and over for a year.

_ I miss you  _ was typed and deleted. Typed and deleted.

_ I miss you _ now felt cursory. Too short. Too small. Not meaning enough.

_ I miss you _ . A year later and I still missed them. Still didn’t seem fair, but at least the pain had ebbed.

~~~~~

“I miss you.”

I don’t know why I said that.

“I’m right here.” The words shattered every barrier I’d put up in the last year.

“I couldn’t find you.” It felt like I was lying, because I barely looked at all.

“Did you even look?” It sounds… sad. Not accusatory or resentful or even angry. I want to cry.

“I didn’t think you wanted me. I didn’t think you wanted to be found.” It hurt to say, because it was true. It wasn’t fair.

“I’m here. I’m yours. Are you still mine?” Not fair. Not  _ fair. _ NOT FAIR! YOU LEFT ME! AND IT’S NOT FAIR!

“Why did you leave me?” Better than yelling.

“Thought you needed me to. Didn’t think you needed me.” Oh god.

“I’ll always need you.”

“I need you too.”

“Stay? Please?” It felt like I was being held underwater. And now I was breathing again.

“Always. I’ll stay forever and always.”

~~~~~

“I missed you.” A kiss after work. After leaving for 5 minutes. It was enough now.

“I missed you too.” I smile.

~~~~~

“I’ll miss you.” They were leaving me. Again. Forever.

“I know. But I need you to be strong, okay? For me?” For them? Anything. But…

“But you promised. Forever and always.” It’s not fair to them, but I can’t bring myself to care.

“I know, love, but I gotta go now. I’ll wait. Promise you won't be too sad, yeah? We’ll see each other again. Just not right away. Promise me you'll try and be okay?” They cracked a smile. That smile used to mean hello. It used to mean the ability to breathe again. Now it felt like saying goodbye. Felt like being underwater again. But I smiled back. It kind of hurt.

“Promise.”

~~~~

“I love you. I missed you.”

“I love you. I missed you too. I told you we’d be together again.”

Yes. We would. Forever this time. No leaving. Forever.


End file.
